Where is Tyson?
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: What would you do if one of your friends disappeared in Bay City? Seems like to look for a needle in a haystack. Tyson Granger, who is known by many people after being the world champion, is missing and nobody knows where could he be. The mission: find Tyson! And the team has set up.
1. Part 1

**Hi everyone! It's been a long while since I've updated a new story. A few days ago came this very new plot in my head, and I couldn't help sitting down and start on it. Though, I have to tell that this story is not a TyKa. For the first time I write only about Kai and Tyson's friendship and the other Bladebreakers, but I think it's very cute and funny story. :)**

**Warning: mild cursing**

**Rated: T**

**Genres: Friendship, Humor and a slight Hurt/Comfort in the end**

**Summary: What would you do if one of your friends disappeared in Bay City? Seems like to look for a needle in a haystack. Tyson Granger, who is known by many people after being the world champion, is missing and nobody knows where could he be. The mission: find Tyson! And the team has set up.**

**Have a good reading!**

* * *

**Where is Tyson?**

(short fanfic)

**- Part 1 –**

* * *

The whole school yard echoed from the blatant scream that came from Max Mizuhara. Even the poor birds beat the air in a flash.

"HE WHAT?!"

"Shh… Max! Can't you keep your voice down?" rebuked him Kenny half annoyed and half embarrassed that all students turned towards them.

"How could Tyson get **A+** for his test-paper?" gawked Max flabbergasted. "That's even better than yours and Hilary's! You two are the bests in the class and you got only **A****-** ?"

"That's not the point now." waved it off Kenny with a pink face. That awkward fact was still naff for him.

Hilary was sitting beside Kenny, her leg was crossed over the other one while a very evident sulky expression plastered her face. She crossed her arms and growled something under her breath that sounded like _"How did that jerk do that?"_

"I still can't believe it!" gaped further Max as he stood behind his two friends. "Something stinks here. Tyson and I learn just as much. How can it be I only got **C+ **?"

"Because if you would spend time learning as much as eating sweets and reading comics, then you would get better grades." scolded at him Kenny.

"How come you think of that?" spoke the wary curiosity from Max.

"Who was the one who called me this week about _twenty times_ to ask when will the next copy of your stupid comics be published?" Kenny raised an irritated eyebrow at him.

A thick sweatdroop slid down from Max's head. "Did I call you that much?" he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his face.

"Shall I show you the long list of calls from you on my phone?" the bushy haired teen cracked a sly glance at his so called funny friend.

"Em - nope. Hehe… No need." Max held up his hands, still grinning nervously. "But hey, it's still a mystery how could Tyson manage it."

A fretful growl came from behind Hilary's long wisp of hair and the boys cast a careful side-glance at her. It seemed the girl's pride was ignominiously treaded down.

Kenny cleared his throat tactfully. "Well… I guess he learnt a lot… which would be the first time in Tyson's history." he mumbled thoughtfully.

Max's eyebrows flattened. "Kenny, do you realize it's Tyson who we are talking about?" he marked dryly.

"Oh, yeah. Right."

"Agh, I still can't believe it! I must check it again." he leaned forward to grab the paper from the spectacled boy's hands. "Give it here Kenny! I wanna see it!"

"Max, be careful! You're gonna rip it! I must give it to Tyson! Miss Moore told me!"

"Don't be such a nagging Kenny! Give it here just for a minute!"

"If you ask me, I say Tyson has cheated." spoke an ironic voice.

Max, Kenny and Hilary looked above the big old tree which leant over them and gave cool shadow from the sultry sunbeams. On a thick branch they spotted Daichi. The little spiky, red haired monkey-boy (as Tyson used to call him) was laying on his back, his hands folded under his head, while one of his legs swung lazily in the air.

"What are you talking about Daichi? Tyson would never do such a thing." Hilary furrowed her eyebrows. Even though it pestered her the shameful fact that a fat-head numskull like Tyson Granger could achieve better than she, it was more than annoying, she still couldn't deny the truth that Tyson was a fair player, at all points.

"That's right. Tyson is straight like an angel." affirmed Max solemnly, then he went deep in his thoughts. "…despite at other times when we did those nasty pranks."

"A long list could be written about your _so called_ pranks." groused Kenny.

Max glared at him, though his whole face turned beetroot.

"I say Tyson is way too stupid to ever become a school-genius, and I would bet on my sleazy pants that he just wanted to show off in front of you guys, like always." beat around the bush Daichi adamantly.

"That's not entirely true Daichi." disagreed with him Hilary. "Yes, we all know that Tyson is a big, fat-headed, lazy, loud-mouthed idiot –" Kenny and Max raised an oddly eyebrow at the babbling girl. "… he is annoying, arrogant and prideful… and last but not least lightheaded most of the times. But if is there something good I can tell about him that if he wants to reach an aim he always goes on the straight way."

"He is still retarded." he beat further the iron loftily, his eyes closed.

"Well look who's talking." snapped back Hilary stingily. "As if you were smarter than Tyson. When will you pick up your own lessons again?"

The red haired kid snorted. "School is just a waste of time."

"And that _exactly why_ you're gonna stay stupid."

"It's still better than to be a prideful fashion diva like you, Old Hag."

The bruenette jumped to her feet and raised a clenched fist threateningly. Her eyes went in flames, and if Daichi hadn't been so high he definitely would have burnt to a roast chicken. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP?" she roared murderously.

Here it was how could a nice looking, innocent girl became a bloodthirsty witch in a flash. And advice: watch out what do you say in front of a girl.

However, Daichi was whether very stupid or brave because he seemed uncaring by the girl's threat. He didn't even cracked open an eye when Hilary, not fearing her freshly painted fingernails, aimed the tree, intending to climb up. Max tried to hold her back.

"Hilary, calm down. You know he's only teasing." he tried to shoo away the dark clouds above the girl's head.

It didn't work. Hilary shot her flashing eyes at him and Max immediately backed off from her near with a nervous smile.

"I didn't say a word." he sweatdrooped heavily.

Kenny sighed and shook his head. "If Tyson was here he knew how to put in place these two."

That was when Max snapped up his head. "Speaking about Tyson, where is he anyway?"

For a moment even Hilary forgot her aim to strangle Daichi. She was clinging halfway up on the tree like a giant cat when he heard Max's question – the next moment she landed on her butt with a painful _'Uff!'_

This time even Daichi opened his eyes.

"Hmm… actually, I don't know." said Kenny clueless as he scratched his jaw. "We were together on math class but after that he simply disappeared. Didn't he say anything for you?"

"No." Max shook his head. "I thought we would meet here with you guys, like always."

"That's strange. He would never miss lunch break." pondered Hilary after she'd dusted off her skirt.

"Has any of you seen him after class?" Kenny looked over them now a bit worried.

Max and Hilary shook their heads with a shrug. Then they all looked up at the only person who could scan around the whole school area from up there. Sensing the many pair of eyes on him, Daichi looked down at them gruffly. "What do you guys think I am, and eagle?"

"You're the only one who has been hanging up there all day, so you must have seen if he left the school." Hilary put her hands on her hips demandingly.

"For your information I was sleeping, so even if he went pass here I couldn't notice it. Now buzz off, Old Hag."

Hilary's eyes started glowing red again. Suddenly a new familiar voice spoke up not far off.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

It was Rei Kon. He ambled towards them with his usual friendly smile.

"Rei!" cried Max jubilantly and ran up to him. "Thank goodness! Say, have you seen Tyson?"

"No. I haven't seen him today yet." the raven haired chinese angled his head at him slightly confused. His smile wilted a bit when he looked over at his friends' unsure faces. "Why? Did something happen?" he frowned uncomprehendingly.

"We don't know that, but none of us know where he is, and here is this, too…" Kenny showed Rei the test-paper and told him their worry about Tyson's odd missing.

When Kenny finished his talk Rei spoke determinedly. "We should go and search him… just to make sure he's alright and nothing bad happened."

The others agreed in union. Daichi climbed down from the tree.

"I'm coming too."

Hilary snorted mockingly. "Tch, I thought you don't care."

"I don't." he shrugged. "I'm sure that he is lazing around somewhere and stuffing his head with snacks. I only want to be there when you guys call him to account. So save your poison later, Witch."

Hilary clenched her teeth. "Say that again you little dwarf and I'll –"

"Hey you two break it off will'ya?" cut them off Rei sternly. "This is not the right time for dog-fight. We have to find Tyson. So let's go."

And just like that, Rei took up the role of team-leader for the first time, and led the little group out of the school yard.

"Where should we start?" asked Kenny when they reached the front gate of the school.

"I say we go first to the dojo. Maybe he's gone home." suggested the nekojin.

"Good point." nodded Max.

The five friends marched along the city till they reached Tyson's home - where another surprise was waiting for them.

"What do you mean Tyson is missing?" Gramps looked at them with pure surprise. He was sweeping the porch when they arrived, but judging by his expression it was already clear that Tyson couldn't be home.

"It's not exactly what Kenny meant." Rei hurried to reassure the grandpa when he sensed the hint of worry in his voice. It wouldn't be good to cause a heart attack to the old man because Tyson sure would kill them. "We didn't see him since lunch time and we thought he might came home." he explained warily.

"Well, he hasn't come home yet. I would know if he tried to sneak in the house." said Gramps.

The five teens exchanged confused looks.

"Where could he be then?" wondered Max.

"I hope he didn't get in trouble." Hilary was uneasy.

"That wouldn't surprise me. He is a big trouble-maker." said Daichi sardonically with his arms crossed.

"I say we check all the places he likes hanging around." presented a suggestion Rei. It was pointless to panic right away.

"I know a few places he can be." indicated Hilary.

"Me too." said Daichi.

The two glared at each other then turned away with a big _'Hmph!'_

"Let's go then." Rei rolled his eyes before turned to leave.

"Bring'ya home the little dude when you find him!" called after them Gramps.

"We will!" waved back Max.

"So, where should we look first?" asked Kenny when they were out of the gate.

"I bet he is gorging himself in a restaurant. We check all of them, question a few chef and if one of them stalls for him we plunge his head into a cauldron. Muhahaha…" Daichi boxed his fist into his palm.

Everyone sweatdrooped.

"Ugh, Daichi. You're so disgusting." grimaced Hilary.

"Well – I know a few good restaurants we can check." stuttered Rei a little paled. The thought of plunging someone's head in a hot cauldron made him mentally sick. No wonder, he was also a chef in the kitchen.

"Or we can go to the BBA Center." came up with the idea Kenny.

"Why do you think he went there?" looked at him Max.

"You don't know?"

Max slapped to his face. "Oh of course!"

"What is it?" the others blinked at them curiously.

"The registration to the next beyblade championship expires this week." said Kenny. "He may be there."

"You mean Tyson hasn't registered yet?" Rei looked dumbfounded.

"No." shook his head Kenny.

"How do you know that?" Hilary was a little suspicious.

"For a person like me it's a piece of cake to get the necessary information. All you need is a computer, genius brain, and have inside information with the BBA directorate." the bushy haired boy pointed out matter-of-factly while he pulled out his chest pridefully.

Hilary sweatdrooped. And here she thought Kenny was the modest in the team.

"Typical Tyson. He is so oblivious. I hope he'll take part in the competition because this year I wanna beat him." Daichi fumed to himself.

"So, what do you think, which should we check first?" initiated the question Max.

"The restaurants of course." snapped Daichi.

"I think he is in the BBA." shook his head Kenny.

Hilary thought for a minute. "Tyson is rather oblivious, true, but I know that beyblade is his everything. Something as important as a registration to the next competition is the last thing he would forget. I vote for the restaurant."

"Hey Old Hag! You can't vote for the same thing as me, choose something else!" snapped at her Daichi.

Hilary growled at him.

"Well, I agree with Kenny." shrugged Max. "So the last vote decides where do we start… Rei?"

They all peered curiously at the raven haired, waiting for his decisive answer.

Rei sighed heavily… now he understood why was a pain in the ass for Kai being the team captain.

Finding Tyson wasn't as easy as they'd thought. One would think that such a famous beyblade world champion as Tyson was, who was known by many people here – mostly among the kids and youth – it didn't take much time to find him. But they were wrong.

They had roamed many restaurants whereof they supposed Tyson could be. Putting in Rei's reputation it didn't cause any trouble for them to find out whether Tyson had popped up there or not – and that's **why** they'd left the sulky Daichi outside, so to save Rei's fair name. After they were convinced that Tyson hadn't visited any of the food-places they went to the park. It was Tyson's second favourite place where he loved beyblading with kids.

Nobody saw him.

Walking back on the streets they'd stopped at an amusement arcade, which Daichi struggled forcefully to go inside, though the others doubted they would find him there. Hilary put on her rebellion position, saying there was no way she would ever go in there, so she waited outside.

Their next station was a manga and book store where Max and Tyson used to hang around a lot. They read funny comics and manga while they ate ice-cream. They were the most beloved customers.

"So? What did the salesman said?" asked Rei the blonde boy eagerly when that came out from the shop.

Max was enjoying so much his ice-cream that he'd totally forgotten about them.

"_Max._" tapped her foot impatiently Hilary.

Max snapped up his face. "Oh. Yeah. No, the man said he didn't see him today."

Rei slumped his shoulders. "Where should we go now?" he was a little tired now.

"I say we check him in the BBA." suggested Kenny without bias.

"Fine. Let's go then." Rei muttered half-heartedly and led the little group in the right direction.

Max brought up the rear, licking his ice-cream happily.

* * *

**The second part is on the way…**

**So, how do you like it? I'm already working on the next one. :)**


	2. Part 2

**- Part 2 –**

* * *

They were sitting on the stairs at the gigantic office building of BBA while Kenny was inside investigating. When he finally appeared his expression wasn't telling anything good. His mood was kind of gloomy.

"I have bad news guys." he began ominously.

"What is it Kenny? Don't say that even Mr. Dickenson doesn't know where he is." Hilary looked almost panicked.

"It's not only that." waved it off Kenny careworn as he dropped himself down beside his friends. "Mr. Dickenson is worried too. He said Tyson hadn't given his application form to the next beyblade competition and he asked me if I know anything about that Tyson wants to retire."

"What?! Tyson is not going to compete?" Daichi roared as he jumped to his feet angrily. "How dares he do that?"

"Calm down Daichi! We don't know that for sure." eased him Max. Though, he couldn't hide that he was distressed just as much by this new alarmism.

"God, I'm really worried now. Where can he be?" Hilary hugged herself tight and rubbed her arms unsettled as she was huddled up on the stairs. Horrible images started whirling in her mind about a wounded, bloody Tyson they might found in a dark alley.

Rei heaved a sigh and shook his head. "I wish I knew."

They all lowered their heads and went deep in their thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" spoke a deep, robustic voice behind them.

They startled so much from the sudden voice that they fell over like a line of dominoes. Rei was the first who moved and tried to untangle himself from the big mass they'd created. However, it was easier to say than done.

"Ugh… ow. Max, get off, would you?" he groaned.

"I would – ugh… but I'm stuck." the blonde moaned back. "Daichi, move!

"I can't! Old Hag is sitting on my shin!"

"ME? Max is the one who should get off of my leg… Ow, Rei! That was my arm!"

"Sorry Hil… Daichi get off!"

"No! First Max!"

"No! First Hilary let go of my arm!"

"No way! I'm the lady here so all of you _get off!_" she shrieked hysterically.

"You're kinda far from a lady." marked Max sardonically.

"Help me!" wailed Kenny somewhere under the heap.

When they finally managed to break free and everyone got back its own parts of their bodies again they looked over the source of the voice. They were surprised when they saw a tall, pale face teen with blue face-paints. His crimson eyes shone fiery and confidently while his long, white scarf ruffled around his shoulders majestically – that amazing character couldn't be mistaken for anyone.

"Kai!" they cried in union.

The said dual haired teen raised an eyebrow oddly at them, his hands in his pockets.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked again in his usual monotone voice.

The others exchanged looks. Then Max jumped to his feet.

"I know! If someone can find him it's Kai!" he screeched excitedly, pointing at the said teen.

Kai's eyes widened with pure confusion.

"What put that into your head?" Hilary blinked at him while she was sitting on her heels.

"Yeah, it's not like Kai is a watchdog that he could scent Tyson's track." said Daichi, then he added thoughtfully. "Though, Tyson stinks enough badly that even _I_ could scent him, if it were so."

"It's simple." started explaining them Max eagerly. "Whenever Tyson got in trouble Kai always popped up just in time to save him, and so was vice versa… they are like two magnets – opponents attract each other." he grinned while he made a quite funny display of the situation.

"Aw Max." the others sweatdrooped.

"Can someone explain with _more sensible words_ what's going on here?" Kai was staring at them with the most strange looking expression. He was even suspicious because whatever they were up to he had a bad feeling that he was being dragged into another adventure, or some mystery, again without his willing. Darn it, he shouldn't have walked this way.

"Well… Tyson is missing and we can't find him anywhere." told him Rei.

"It's not only that _he is missing_!" snapped at Hilary in a vociferous voice, forgetting her earlier worry about his friend for a moment as her wounded pride revived. "That jerk has humiliated me in math and now he's simple disappeared! I wanna know why!"

"Hilary." said Max flatly. "I highly doubt that's the main point right now."

"You only say that because your grade was so lame." the girl marked stingily.

Max pouted.

"Did you check the dojo?" Kai directed his question to Rei, resisting the urge to press his index-finger on the bridge of his nose when he felt a dull headache starting up on his forehead just at the mere sight of childish argue between Max and Hilary.

"That was the first place we went to."

"Yeah, but that was two hours ago." reminded him Kenny courteously.

"And I figure none of you've thought about that he's might already home?" Kai raised a suspicious eyebrow at them. Though, his sentence sounded more like a statement than a question.

The others exchanged dumb looks as realization hit them – and their mouth formed an _'Oh, yeah.'_ kind of look. They grinned at their captain with the most stupid, sheepish way. Kai's eyebrow twitched visibly. "I thought so." he growled. Without any further words, the dual haired Russian spun on his heels and started walking off with casual steps, his hands dove back in his pockets. His long, white scarf fluttered gracefully after him.

Sitting still dazed on the stairs, the rest members of the team looked at each other with a questioning look. Then, with a common accord they jumped to their feet all at once, and followed quickly the older male. It was a pretty funny sight as they walked along the streets. Ahead walked the most bizarre looking teen with blue triangles on his face, behind him a little group of mixed teenagers, who seems to follow the older one like chicks their mother hen.

Reaching back to the house they walked straight up to the front door. Rei knocked on the door while Kai backed out from the scene; he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Few minutes passed and Gramps' face appeared in the open door. His cheerful expression wilted down as soon as he saw them without his grandson.

"Has Tyson come home?" Rei asked tentatively, though he realised anon that the question was purposeless.

Gramps sighed dismally and shook his head. "So you haven't found him, have you? No, he is not home yet, and soon the sun goes down. I'm worried about him. That silly kid didn't bring his phone, either." the old man looked very alike to his age.

"Maybe we should call the police." suggested Max.

"Wait a second. Let's not rush to the door straight off." cut in Kenny before they all would go upset. He was foreseeing as always. It wouldn't bring anything good if they ran to the police now. Knowing what a sneaky blood-sucker those reporters were, the media sure would be glad if they could jump to such a story like that. Kenny could already see it: _"The mysterious missing of Beyblade World Champion in Bay City"_. No, they must solve this problem in the most discreet way. "Maybe we should check him elsewhere." he tried.

Rei was scratching his forehead. "But where?" then he looked back at Gramps. "Didn't he say anything in the morning?"

"No. Though, he's been acting weird for three days."

"Tyson is weird enough for his own being. How can he be even weirder?" cawed in Daichi.

"_How?_" Hilary looked down at Daichi as if he was retarded, and she held up the test paper she'd sized from Kenny. "Isn't this enough proof for you? How do you explain that he got A+?"

"I have no clue what goes in Tyson's peanut-brain but don't stick that stinky paper to my nose!"

"What does that test has to do with Tyson's missing?" asked Kai uncomprehendingly. He still didn't get what was this big fuss about a stupid test they'd been bitching about all the way here.

Hilary turned to him automatically, though she didn't dare to glare at Kai as she did to Daichi; not with the king of death-glares. "Because. Tyson. Could. Never. Ever. Write. An excellent. Test. From math. Not in a million years. That's why."

Kai looked blinked at her a little strangely. The girl was widely despising Tyson's abilities. Even though Kai knew that Tyson had serious trouble with learning, he also knew that Tyson had more in himself than what he often showed. But seeing it was no use to disagree with Hilary when she was acting like an implacable witch, he only eased an "Oh."

"What do you mean that he was weird?" asked Rei Gramps.

"He's been having these _mood-swings_ since Hiro's left."

"Hiro left?" Max looked surprised. "When?"

"Three days ago." said Gramps. "He wanted to finish college so he went back. Tyson escorted him to the airport. I didn't think that could be the cause he's so upset. It's not the first time Hiro left and this time he said goodbye to Tyson… Still, ever since Tyson came home he's changed somehow… he barely even eats, as if he's brooding over something." he stroked his long, grey moustache.

Kai narrowed his eyes. So it was Hiro. He should have known. He had evil forebodings that the older Granger would be a pimple on the ass one day. Hiro tried once to drive a wedge between him and Tyson when they were preparing for their big final battle, and Kai made a very clear warning he'd better not step between them or he would regret it badly… but now it seemed that Hiro had cooked Kai's goose again.

"I guess I understand now. Something must have happened between them that made Tyson go into hiding and he didn't want anyone to find him because he's grieving now." spoke Kenny with his head shaking pityingly.

"What's makes you think that Chief?" Hilary looked at him oddly.

"Believe me Hil, I've known Tyson longer than you and I can tell you that the only time I saw him learning so eagerly was when he was mulling over something deeply. He must be eating his heart out somewhere."

"So we have to split up again and search him." said Max half-heartedly. He was also very worry about his friend, but evening was slowly stepping over them and he was starting to feel kinda hungry.

"There is no way I'm going with Old Hag!" declared Daichi out loud.

"Like I would go with _you_." hissed Hilary.

"Hey! Where is Kai?" piped up suddenly Kenny.

They all looked around. Indeed, the dual haired teen had literally vanished while they didn't pay attention. It was an original ability of him, but how could he do that so fast and unawares?

"He was here a moment ago." shook his head Rei clueless.

"Oh no, not he too." groaned Max. "Now we have to find Tyson _and_ Kai."

"I say let's search Tyson first. Kai is responsible, he can take care of himself." indicated Rei wisely before they shared out two groups. Daichi went with Rei because they knew it was impossible and even troublesome to put the red haired boy and Hilary together. Since they were less with one team-member now, Kenny chose to go with Max and Hilary. Before they'd left Rei gave his phone number to Gramps, in case Tyson came home sooner. "We won't be long away." he said as they left.

"We'll find Tyson. This time we'll look around every little corner." promised Max.

"Good luck boys." waved after them Gramps. On his worried, anguished face a faint brightness shone through. He was glad that his little grandson had such good friends.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

Kai was ambling alone on the crowded streets. He had no real aim where should he go, so he simply let his legs carry him wherever they wanted. Not that he paid attention where he was going; his hands were deep in his pockets and his face lowered down as he was lost in thought. It was a wonder how was he able to walk like that without bumping against anything or anyone that came across his way. Perhaps, because for the most part people had no choice than to get out of his way.

It'd been a long time since the phoenix blader felt so anxious, and even now he couldn't figure out what was this unusual feeling that throbbed in his chest. Last time he felt this way was when Tyson broke down right before the final match, and he and Max and Rei could only watch anxiously from afar as the young World Champion struggled alone to gather himself together, or it was all over. Luckily, it didn't happen and just as Kai hoped Tyson's spirit had flared up and he stood up, just like he always did.

Then why? Why did he feel threatened? As if he feared that he would lose something. Could it be that it was because if Tyson didn't take part in the next championship he would miss the chance to go on another amazing battle with him again, and maybe he could even win this time? Kai knew that without Tyson the whole competition wouldn't worth it. Or he was just simple worried about the bluenette?

A small, fond smile came over his lips. Funny, how time passed and many things had changed. How much he, Kai, had changed, even though he showed less about it. Thinking about it, they all had changed during these four years. Back then, the cold Kai Hiwatari had never cared to have any friends, nor did he know the meaning of affection, care, sportsmanship, or what did it mean to help for others.

Then, one day, someone had walked in that old storage building to challenge him and his life had turned upside down in a flash. It came like a storm, rough and wild… yeah, it was like a shift of the wind in the form of a human being; a young teenage boy. And before Kai could have comprehended what was happening to him he'd found himself in the middle of experiences about team-spirit, friendship, and last but not least what he never thought he would get: forgiveness. Yes, forgiveness from his friends for his mistakes, and acceptance for being the person who he was.

And now, the person who had offered him so much was the one that needed his help.

By the time Kai had perked up from his daydream he'd noticed that he was no longer in the city. He'd left it long behind himself and was walking now on a narrow, dirt road that led upwards the top of the cliff, right beside the sea. How did he end up here?

His crimson eyes turned towards the bloody-orange sun that was still lingering low above the horizon. Soft breeze blew from the sea and it ruffled Kai's dual hair, playing with his locks kindly.

He must find Tyson.

And just like that – as if an inner whisper muttered in his ear – his gaze turned forward again. His eyes grew wide. He had to blink twice when he couldn't believe his eyes. Just a twenty metres from him a dark blue haired teen, with a baseball cap on his head, was standing near on the cliff.

"Tyson." Kai rasped flabbergasted. His legs automatically started moving before he knew it. The mortifying worry in his chest eased off when he saw that the young blader was fine and unharmed. Kai didn't even try to approach Tyson with quiet steps, fearing that the boy might got scared and fell – since he was standing rather close to the edge - if Kai snuck up to him like that.

However, it seemed Tyson didn't hear the approaching Kai beside him. He was way too lost in thought. When Kai was close enough to him he picked up on something that made him uneasy. His early anxiety crept back again. The first thing he noticed was the sad expression that plastered the bluenette's face. His long, navy blue locks ruffled slightly in the breeze, and golden sunbeams twinkled on them. But his mahogany eyes lost their shininess; they looked dull, empty and darksome as they gazed hard at a small stone he was holding in his hands. Then he glanced up at the far-off horizon and threw away the stone with so much force as if he wanted to get rid of something very painful.

The knot in Kai's chest squeezed tighter. It was so unfamiliar for him to see the young blader like this. It was frustrating and he hated what this feeling caused in him. He didn't want Tyson be unhappy. He needed that unbreakable power, cheerfulness, and confidence that emitted from Tyson's character, even if it was annoying sometimes. It gave Kai just as much power and stamina, prompting him to train harder each day, and never give up. But if there was a wall which Tyson had to surpass than Kai wouldn't leave him to face it on his own. Not this time.

"Tyson." spoke Kai this time louder, not bothering to bring even emotions in his voice.

The bluenette's gaze flicked at him instantly.

"Kai." Tyson said surprised. From the open amazement look in his eyes Kai knew that the teen truly hadn't noticed him coming. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question from you." he said with a bit of reproach in his voice. He didn't deny that he was slightly irritated of the teen that he was so oblivious even in his sorrow.

Tyson turned towards the sea again with a distant look. "I just came here to think, that's all." he muttered with a small shrug.

There was something strange in his behaviour, Kai immediately suspected. Tyson had become cold and indifferent which made Kai's eyes narrow with annoyance. He knew Tyson wasn't like this, but mostly because he knew _someone_ who used to wear that look. He knew very well that feeling; when you're afraid to open up your emotions for someone because you're ashamed of them, and think that's weakness. But why was Tyson closing himself, especially from him?

"And you skipped off school just to come here thinking. How interesting." Kai marked sardonically and stepped closer. The bluenette tensed up visible at the sudden closeness since he could feel Kai's radiating gaze on him which was disturbing. He knew that the dual haired saw through him easily. "Do you know that we've been looking for you all day and been sick worried?" he crossed his arms.

"We?" Tyson looked at him innocently.

For a moment Kai felt the urge to smack him upside the head for the clueless expression Tyson was giving him. "Max, Rei, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi are roaming the whole city after you. Your Grandpa is very worried… and… and I was, too." he added reluctantly.

"Oh." Tyson lowered his gaze regretfully. This time he didn't try to hide away his sadness from Kai.

"Tyson, what happened?" Kai asked softly now.

Tyson threw away the last stone he still had in his hand, then he sat down on the grass. He pulled up his knees close to himself so he could fold his arms around them and rested his chin on them. At this view he looked so vulnerable and lost like a child. Kai followed him, sitting down beside him with his legs stretched out comfortably, while he propped himself on his arms. He watched the reddish sun go down while he waited patiently for Tyson to pour out his heart. Kai wasn't the type of person who rushed things, mostly when it came about emotions. He also knew that when Tyson was ready he would tell him whatever was bothering him, and he didn't even disappoint this time, either.

"Before I answer, can I ask something?" Tyson spoke quietly, unsure of himself as he picked up a leaf of grass.

"What?"

"Kai, do I… do I rely on you way too much?" Tyson blurted out.

Kai looked at him with pure surprise. A small shade of pick colour ran over Tyson's cheeks who tried very hard to avoid eye contact with, and suddenly that leaf of grass seemed quite interesting for him. Kai expected many things but not this question, and he didn't truly understand it. "What do you mean you rely way too much on me?"

"Hiro told me before he left that I should work harder to become more self-sufficient because I rely most of the times on my friends' help, but mostly on you. I wouldn't be capable to stand on my feet if you weren't by my side, and he is right." he smiled bitterly to himself as he was picking the grass to little pieces. "I broke down when you, Max and Rei decided to go on your own way, and I was a total embarrassment for my team."

"But then you pulled yourself together and fought back." said Kai reasonably. "The Tyson Granger I know would never give up, no matter what others say."

"Why can't I be like you?" Tyson looked at him with open wonder and honest, revealing finally his inner wishes. He couldn't hide it from Kai anymore, not here where they were themselves and all barriers had been brought down. The truth that how much he honoured and looked up at Kai always. His strength and persistence amazed him. He was just too selfish and egoistic to admit it aloud. And still, he could say it out loud so naturally now. Strange, there had been only one place where he felt this way… he remembered to that mystic dream-world where they'd been together, with the shining stars, planets, the ruffling waves of the sea and the golden sands. Nothing like that could make him feel so free.

Kai knew and understand what Tyson was trying to tell him and this evoked a new amazing power in him, something he hadn't felt before. It was like he was holding a shining treasure in his hands; being accepted while held in great account by his equal rival, yet, best friend. It was the most honourable thing Kai'd ever received. However, he still wasn't used to it and he wondered if he deserved this all.

The dual haired softened his look while he answered. "Everyone has its own weaknesses that he tries to hide from the world. You should know that better than anyone. After all, you were the one who taught me that showing emotions is not weakness but it makes stronger." he said wisely. "Just how many times did you see through my cold mask and worked hard to make me realise them? There's nothing wrong to rely on others when we need help. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be here now."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Tyson swayed his head, smiling shyly. Then his smile wilted down a bit. "But I still don't know if I can go through another tournament like the last one. What if I don't take part?" he glanced up at Kai uneasy, fearing what would be his reaction.

Apparently, the question hurt Kai but he didn't get sore at the bluenette. He couldn't force him to a beybattle after all. "Then don't do it." he said with a sigh. "Though, I doubt this is what you really want."

"No, but what if I disappoint you guys? The mere thought that you might not find me worthy anymore to be your equal rival frightens me."

"You could never disappoint us. Then again, I throw you back the same question. Have you ever thought how much _I_ rely on you?" Kai eyed him seriously.

"You rely on me?" Tyson blinked at him wide-eyed.

Kai smirked. "You didn't even notice that I haven't registered to the next tournament yet?" he watched with amusement as Tyson's mouth opened and closed several times. "What's the point to fight for the winning if the most important competitor isn't there?"

"Kai…" Tyson gaped awed.

Kai's gaze suddenly darkened and his eyes sparkled with challenge. "But don't flatter yourself Tyson. My aim is still the same. I haven't given up to beat you on the bey-dish one day, so you'd better watch out. I'm gonna train hard and I expect only the best from my greatest rival, if not less. However, out of the stadium I'm still your friend and I won't let you down. That one, I can promise you."

Tyson gazed into Kai's crimson orbs with glossy eyes. The glint in his mahogany eyes returned again and he felt more determined than before. He had something to fight for again and this had nothing to do with trophies. The fears within him had dissolved completely. He wasn't scared anymore to face another day because he knew that whatever happened he could always count on his friends, especially on a certain person, who strange to say, understood him better than anyone.

Yeah, Tyson was sure of it now.

"I see." was all Tyson said.

They both knew there was no need to say more.

Kai finally stood up, then he offered a hand to Tyson, just like the bluenette had done to him many times. Tyson accepted the small gesture and let Kai pull him top his feet. For a short while they gaze at each other, wordlessly, then Tyson mustered enough courage to do what he wanted for a long time. He took a step closer and hugged Kai tight. For the first time he didn't want anything more than to show how much the dual haired meant to him; his steadiness, his sensible advices, that he always knew what to say, in the right time and place. And beyond their eternal rivalry, Kai chose him of all people to call him his friend. This friendship meant more for Tyson than any victorious trophy in the whole world.

He knew now what should he do.

"Thank you." he whispered in Kai's ear.

There were so many things Tyson could be thankful for Kai, just as much he'd done for Kai, too. They both knew that, therefore there was no need to say more. However, Tyson needed to it for once. Kai knew that and he understood it. They didn't know how long were they standing like that, but when Tyson became worried that Kai might pushed him away if he kept hugging him too long, it came as a shock for him – his body shuddered - when he felt a large hand move over his back, stroking him carefully. A small smile curved up on Tyson's lips.

_This is safety. This is what it means to be comforted._

They withdrew from each other and that was when Kai noticed the small, shiny beads on the corner of the bluenette's eyes.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." he said solemnly before he turned to go ahead and gave some time for Tyson to wipe off his tears.

Tyson turned his head towards the horizon. The sun had already gone down and above the red painted clouds the sky was turning dark slowly.

Everything was perfect.

Then he skipped after Kai who was waiting for him halfway down the path. They walked side by side for a while, until Kai spoke casually.

"By the way, congratulations for your test."

Tyson scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh… ah - thanks." he laughed. "You know?"

"Yes, and knowing Hilary, for tomorrow the whole school will know it." Kai looked at him slyly.

"So you say I should avoid her for a couple of days?" Tyson asked carefully, though he hardly could hide an impish grin. In Kai's tone he could feel a hint of warning that the bruenette girl didn't take well his outstanding achievement.

"Definitely." Kai gave a smirk.

For a while none of them say a word.

"Hey Kai!"

"Hm?"

"What do you say if we team up as the Bladebreakers again?"

"Tyson…"

"I know – I know, you want to battle against me so you can prove to the world that you're clever and you're a bad ass guy who has the guts. But we still could start competing together, then you can switch team like last year. Hey, you still could go back to the Blitzkrieg Boys! I'm sure Tala wouldn't mind at all. You guys were great last time. Or you can create a new team and be captain again." Tyson babbled enthusiastically.

"We'll see it." Kai said briefly and he left it at that. Right now there was something fumbling in his mind but he couldn't figure out what was it. As if he'd forgotten something.

All the way home none of them remembered that their friends were still roaming around the city searching for Tyson.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review and tell me your opinion before you leave. Thank you. Bye! :)**


End file.
